The Kingdom Hearts Hunger Games
by SoraIsMyHomeboy
Summary: Katniss has done her time in the arena. Now the KH Krew gets to take over. Vie for your favorite characters and help them survive as they fight for their life in the Hunger Games. Based on the popular book by Suzanne Collins.
1. Rules and Contestants

Hello and welcome! This is the Kingdom Hearts Hunger Games! Before the first annual Games begin, let me start by explaining how it works. For those of you who have read the book, a lot of this will sound familiar. For those who haven't, don't despair! It's ok! (but read the book too, it's good) Basically, there are twelve districts and two people from each are chosen each year, one male and one female. The twenty-four total contestants are put into an arena of the Capitol's design (that's me), which is an environment equipped with food and water, but also with dangers and traps at every turn! The Hunger Games is not only a fight for survival, but also a fight to the death against fellow opponents. Because there can only be one winner, and to win, you must be the last one alive!

The game starts with all the players circled around an enormous hollowed-out horn-shaped structure called the Cornocopia. Inside and all around it are various supplies that the contestants may need to survive. Getting there without being taken out by the other contestants is the hard part! Throughout the Games, the readers may also sponser their favorite contestant by sending them food or other supplies they may need. The players fight for survival and slowly try to take each other out until they are the only one left standing.

But before any of this can happen, we obviously need some contestants! They're chosen through a process called the Reaping. Below are the people from each district that are eligible to enter the Hunger Games. Next to their names are the game or story they're from (seeing as there are some OCs), their personality, and their talents that may give them an edge in the game. You may apply one male and one female from each district for tessarae (meaning their name will be entered in the drawing more than once, thus giving them a higher chance of getting picked). You don't have to vote for every district; pick as many or as few as you'd like! Don't necessarily pick your favorite characters. We don't want people to get slaughtered right away! Vie for the one who you think can make it the farthest, beyond all others. The one who can survive. Let's begin...

**District 1** (wealthiest)

Mentor: Master Xehanort

Industry: Luxury Items (jewelry, etc.)

Contestants:

Seifer: from FFVIII, is very self-centered and puts on the "tough guy" act, very physically powerful

Jecht: from FFX, very arrogant and seldom expresses his inner feelings outwardly, wields short-range weapons forcefully

Lulu: from FFX, not very cheerful but is very insightful and wise, prefers to keep distance from her enemies and observe them before leaping into anything

Melissa: OC from Supernova by SoraIsMyHomeboy (the chapter which she appears in isn't posted yet), she is incredibly strong-willed and fights only for herself when need be even though she secretly cares deeply for others, is lethal in face-to-face combat

**District 2**

Mentor: Xaldin

Industry: Weaponry

Contestants:

Riku: from Kingdom Hearts, his inner feelings are masked by silence or pretend mockery, sneaky and a master at avoiding detection

Xigbar: from Kingdom Hearts II, stuck-up and confident in his abilities although he has a right to be, master of long-range projectile weapons

Lightning: from FFXIII, a silent hero who cares for others yet fights for her own purposes, she has a will of steel and mastery over a sword

Larxene: from Kingdom Hearts: CofM, she sees herself as superior to everyone else, vicious and her lack of feelings keep her from attaching herself to anyone

**District 3**

Mentor: DiZ

Industry: Electronics/Mechanics

Contestants:

Terra: from Kingdom Hearts BBS, prefers to be alone and will sacrifice greatly for others, incredibly forceful in combat

Lexaeus: from Kingdom Hearts: CofM, rarely ever speaks but carries strong principles and views, extremely powerful physically and lethal at close range

Rikku: from FFX, cheerful and energetic but also very sneaky, an excellent and agile theif and very good with machinery

Xion: from Kingdom Hearts 358, cares for others in a gentle way but will risk everything to follow her heart, nimble, quick on her feet, and charming

**District 4**

Mentor: Wakka

Industry: Fishing

Contestants:

Demyx: from Kingdom Hearts II, very laidback side but rises up to a challenge when it's life or death, very quick and acts expertly on instinct

Sora: from Kingdom Hearts, always hopeful and keeping his and others' morales up, very charismatic and quick at learning uses of different weapons

Kairi: from Kingdom Hearts, gentle on the exterior but a fire rages within that only escapes during battle, unruly wielder of a crossbow and good climber

Aqua: from Kingdom Hearts BBS, has strong opinions and isn't afraid to defend them, analyzes her opponents quickly and spots their weaknesses easily

**District 5**

Mentor: Cid

Industry: Unknown

Contestants:

Hayner: from Kingdom Hearts II, slightly rash but stands firmly for what he believes, deals strong hard blows at close range yet maintains high speed

Snow: from FFXIII, always keeping everyone's morale level up and never gives in even when the odds are against him, very good fistfighter and observer

Aeris: from FFVII, gentle nature and keeps her cool even in tough situations, best with long weapons such as lances and has a good knowledge of healing

Ari: OC from Nobody's Friend by SoraIsMyHomeboy, caring yet turns vicious in battle, excels at blending into the shadows and sneaking up on opponents

**District 6**

Mentor: Auron

Industry: Unknown (although many members of District 6 are known to be morphling addicts)

Contestants:

Luxord: from Kingdom Hearts II, a trickster that likes to take big risks, good at decieving his foes and taking risks that he usually ends up benefitting from

Rai: from FFVIII, tough by nature yet cares about his allies, dangerous in hand-to-hand combat but also can wield a gun to some extent

Fang: from FFXIII, often hard to tell whose side she is on due to her poker face, wields long weapons best (lances, etc.) and has some knowledge of healing

Echo: OC from Deepest Fears by SoraIsMyHomeboy, hides her own problems to keep others strong, often finds opportunities that others may have missed

**District 7**

Mentor: Saix

Industry: Lumber

Contestants:

Axel: from Kingdom Hearts: CofM, great actor whose allegiance is always a mystery, expert at building fires and nimble in combat and on the field

Marluxia: from Kingdom Hearts: CofM, mysterious figure who decieves others easily, expert on all plants and is good at dodging harm during battle

Mercy: OC from Nothing There by FaceTrip, strong-minded fighter who doesn't always show mercy, expert at climbing trees and knows basic knowledge of many weapons

Yuna: from FFX, will hurt others to protect herself and the ones she cares about, easily tames animals and is great with projectile weapons (guns, etc)

**District 8**

Mentor: Xemnas

Industry: Textiles

Contestants:

Leon (Squall): from FFVIII, stone-faced and a good planner, can wield both close-range and long-range weapons

Ven: from Kingdom Hearts BBS, good-natured and carefree but becomes serous in rough situations, has a knack for odd weapons (pocketknives, etc.) and is incredibly agile in battle

Selphie: from FFVIII, energetic and always looking for things to go her way, very good with ropes and different knots and is a good climber

Rinoa: from FFVIII, charismatic and rarely wavers in her morals, excellent with throwing weaopns (boomerangs, etc) and a nimble climber

**District 9**

Mentor: Ansem (Seeker of Darkness)

Industry: Unknown

Contestants:

Zexion: from Kingdom Hearts: CofM, quiet but a quick learner and an excellent strategizer, easily figures out how to use odd weapons (pocketknives, etc)

Isa: from Kingdom Hearts BBS, an unreadable figure who has his own plans and sticks to them, good with throwing weapons (boomerangs, etc)

Olette: from Kingdom Hearts II, cheerful and good at relieving tense moments, some knowledge of healing and very nimble

Katie: OC from Falling Stars by SoraIsMyHomeboy, very impulsive but her will to fight and live always pulls through, expert at close-range weapons and learns important skills quickly

**District 10 **(live in poverty)

Mentor: Merlin

Industry: Livestock

Contestants:

Roxas: from Kingdom Hearts II, his inner anger and determination give him an edge, an excellent climber and is good at wielding two weapons at once

Tidus: from FFX, manages to stay hopeful and goes by his own rules, very quick to learn close-range weapons and very quick in general

Tifa: from FFVII, strong in her morales and her ideas, lethal and durable hand-to-hand fighter with a very basic knowledge of healing

Paine: from FFX-2, often quiet but has a fiery side that comes out in battle, very strong and impatient with those considered her 'enemies'

**District 11** (suffers from extreme poverty)

Mentor: Yen Sid

Industry: Agriculture

Contestants:

Lea: from Kingdom Hearts BBS, competitive and willing to take risks to set himself ahead of others, good at building fires and is very resourceful

Vanitas: from Kingdom Hearts BBS, often heartless and a loner, physically powerful and a master at fooling/sneaking up on opponents

Yuffie: from FFVII, energetic and playful but she's all business when it comes to survival, a skilled ninja who's sneaky and wields throwing weapons well

Kyra: OC from Nobody's Friend by SoraIsMyHomeboy, often keeps to herself but likes to be around others if they let her, great with close-range weapons

**District 12** (poorest of the poor)

Mentor: Master Eraqus

Industry: Mining

Contestants:

Stephan: OC from Nothing There by FaceTrip, secretive and doesn't like to open up to others, sneaky and a master at analyzing opponents

Cloud: from FFVII, cares deeply for others but masks this with nonchalance, physically powerful and good with close-range weapons

Sam: OC from Nothing There by FaceTrip, a loner with a somewhat vicious attitude and can get carried away at times, not afraid to hit the opponent with everything she's got

Naminé: from Kingdom Hearts: CofM, quiet and gentle but has a strong instinct for survival, a very quick learner and agile in all she does

There are your choices, readers! Remember: you may only vote for one female and one male from each district. The polls will be open for a week or two, depending on how many votes we get. Vote through a review or a message, it doesn't matter to me. (Anonymous reviewers may vote too!) Also, voting for someone just means that their name is entered more than once in the Reaping Ball. Someone that no one voted for could still get picked. It's all just the luck of the draw. I will not be biased or change who was picked from the Reaping Ball. It is what it is.

Once the Games actually starts, you have the choice of sponsering one contestant each chapter. (you may switch who you sponser every chapter if you like, or you can stick with the same one. or you don't even have to sponser at all!) Once a particualar person has a total of two sponsers for them, a gift will be sent to them in the arena that will help them along. Even if you are the only one sponsering that particular person, if you choose them for two chapters, that's a total of two and something will be sent! So if you see someone struggling that you think still has a shot, you may just be able to save them!

Each chapter represents a day in the arena. Next to the day will be the number of contestants left alive so we can see how close the Games are to finishing. At the very beginning, please note that the rush to get supplies from the Cornocopia is a free-for-all and at least one or two people ALWAYS die at that point in the Games. I'm very sorry if your favorite character is killed right away, but that's just how the Games works.

Hope to see you all in a few weeks! Can't wait to get those votes :D


	2. The Reaping

Well, folks! It's time to announce the contestants for this year's Hunger Games! The Reaping took place a short time ago and now the people who will enter our arena will be declared!

In District 1, we have Jecht and Lulu!

District 2 contestants are Riku and Lightning!

From District 3 comes Terra and Xion!

District 4 is Sora and Aqua!

In District 5 Snow and Aeris!

District 6 has Luxord and Fang!

District 7 gives us Axel and Yuna!

District 8 contestants are Ven and Selphie!

From District 9 is Isa and Olette!

District 10 has Roxas and Tifa!

District 11 is Vanitas and Yuffie!

And last we have District 12 contestants, Cloud and Naminé!

Thanks to everyone who voted! The Games will begin sometime next week! I'm looking forward to all the sponsering and results of the Games, it should be an interesting one:)


	3. Day 1: Part 1

Finally, it begins! Again, thanks for being so patient with me. It means alot. :) I'm thinking updates will be every two or three weeks...the chapters take a long time to write because I try to get everyone into each one. Thanks and enjoy! So begins the Kingdom Hearts Hunger Games...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE HUNGER GAMES.

* * *

><p>Day 1: 24 Remaining<p>

The tributes are all suited up and prepared for the Games. They are all in different states inside, but physically speaking, all twenty-four of them are ready to enter the arena. Each in their own separate rooms, the tributes' mentors and assistants say final good-byes and wish them all luck. Then the tributes stand on the metal disk on the far end of the room, where a chamber surrounds them and they are slowly lowered into the battlefield.

Ven, a fairly short but fit boy from District 8, stares straight ahead with a stone-face as his chamber opens up. He immediately takes in his surroundings. The tributes are in a circle around the Cornucopia, which lies in the center of a grassy clearing. The open space is encircled by incredibly dense forest. Beyond the trees, far off to his right, Ven can spot a towering mountain.

"Hello and welcome to the first Kingdom Hearts Hunger Games!" announces a tall, brunette woman from the Capitol. In a few seconds, the gong will sound and the Games will start. Xemnas, Ven's mentor, had told him not to spring right into the action since there were always bloody competitions for supplies at the beginning. Ven weighs his options and considers high-tailing it to get a headstart into the forest, but something catches his eye. Near the Cornucopia lies a pocketknife just like the one his father used. He had watched him, knew how to use one, knew the different uses for it.

The gong sounds. Ven knows it was suicide, but he has to have that knife. He dashes toward the center as fast as he can. Many of the other tributes do too, but Ven tries not to worry about them. As he approaches his target, he dives and snatches the pocketknife, quickly leaping up and looking around. The buff man from District 1, a man by the name of Jecht, barrels full-force into Ven, knocking him dizzily to the ground. He continues on toward the opening of the Cornucopia. Snow, a tribute from 5, meets him by a mound of supplies and the two begin a fist fight for a dagger. Ven's senses are in disarray but he manages to stumble quickly into the woods. He hears a cannon shot in the distance, signifying that someone had already been killed. He doesn't look back.

Yuna grabs a crossbow from the outer rim of scattered material and struggles to load an arrow into it. Many of the tributes have grabbed the gear they wanted and run away, but some still remain, duking it out for more weapons and food. Before Yuna can figure out how to sling an arrow into the weapon, something hits her out of nowhere. There's a sharp pain in her arm. She winces and grips at the wound to find an arrow lodged in her upper arm. She pulls it out, looking in the direction of the attack. She barely gets a glimpse of the boy from District 11 before he disappears into the brush. As she takes her hand away from the wound, she finds her entire palm red with blood. "Time to get out of here," she thinks to herself. She turns and runs.

Only a few tributes remain by the Cornucopia now. Isa, a tribute from 9, has grabbed a knife and two rations of bread before being forced to flee from the District 1 and 2 tributes, who have banded together. He runs behind Yuna while Snow dashes in the other direction, battered and unable to grab anything from the stockpile. Jecht and Lightning dash after Isa and Yuna, a few different weapons at their disposal. Riku and Lulu pursue Snow. Jecht hurls a spear through the air like a javelin. Isa picks up the pace and leaps into the dense greenery of the woods. The pointed lance stabs into the back of Yuna's calf and she screams as she falls over. Assuming she's as good as dead, Lightning doesn't bother with finishing her off. She leans down and snatches Yuna's crossbow. Then she rejoins Jecht as they continue in pursuit of Isa.

There had only been one cannon shot. Only one dead so far. Fang walks through the woods with a belt around her waist that is stashed with ropes and random tools. She managed to grab it and run without getting dangerously close to the Cornucopia. Her goal now is to travel in the direction of the mountain as far as she can without resting. She alse needs something to defend herself with. She finds a fairly long and sturdy stick that is splintered on one end. She picks it up and carries it with her.

Tifa and Roxas, the tributes from 10, decide to stick together for now. Both of them know that they'll have to kill each other eventually, but for now, an alliance may just keep them alive. Roxas notices an increase in low-lying plants, which means water must be nearby. The two eventually find a stream flowing through the forest and stop for a quick drink. Roxas goes through the supplies they managed to snag. Tifa tries to identify which plants may be poisonous and which may be edible. The pair agrees to stay in the forest area since it provides more shelter and food options.

Cloud, who waited out the initial bloodbath, heads to the deserted Cornucopia to scavenge through the leftovers. Cautious and alert to any other stragglers, he watches the edge of the woods warily as he heads in. There's some stuff left, but not much that seems to be of use. He grabs a couple of flint stones, an empty canteen, and a coil of fishline. Then he heads back toward the trees. Upon entering the woods again, he plans his next course of action. Just then, there's a rustling noise ahead of him. Cloud immediately ducks around the side of a nearby tree, gripping his pockets. The sound stops instantly and there's complete silence. Cloud analyzes his materials as weapons. The canteen isn't hard enough to do much damage, but he may need the flint stones for a fire later and they're too small to fatally injure someone anyway. Cloud unwinds a long piece of fishline and creeps around the side of the tree.

A small brunette girl has her back turned to him. She tiptoes quietly away from the tree she was hiding behind, seemingly unaware of the imminent danger. As Cloud closes in, he dives forward with the fishline and swings it around the girl's neck. He ties it onto a slipknot, since it's the fastest option, and slides it as tight as it can go, holding it there. His victim struggles madly and begins to claw at the noose but the line is too thin to grab onto and pull off.

Suddenly, Cloud feels something sharp press up against his back. "Let her go," a voice commands. Cloud's heart begins to pound as he tries to glance bak and see how or if he can escape unharmed. The weapon presses harder and breaks skin. Cloud immediately loosens the fishline and puts his hands up. The girl yanks the line off and bends over, panting. Cloud turns around to find Aqua from District 4 with a sword pointed outward at him. He stares nervously at the weapon with his arms still raised. The girl that Aqua saved turns out to be Olette and she walks up beside Aqua, holding the fishline. Aqua eyes Cloud suspiciously.

"What's the fishline for? Is it just a weapon?"

Cloud still stands with hands up just in case. "It was for setting traps."

Aqua lowers her sword at this. "You know how to set traps?"

Cloud hesitantly puts his hands down. "A few basic ones." Aqua and Olette exchange glances. Olette hands Aqua the line and the District 4 tribute puts it in her belt. Then she addresses Cloud again.

"You grabbed flint stone too. Can you build fires?"

Cloud nods. "I can trap and cook game."

"Well, the river seems pretty devoid of fish, so I think you'll be able to help us out. You're in our alliance now," Aqua tells him. "This is Olette." The woman gestures to her ally.

Olette smiles weakly and Cloud gives a slight nod. The team then begins to walk. "No weapon for you either?" Aqua asks Cloud. The blonde shakes his head. "Well, I'll do my best to keep us alive but I can't make any promises." Cloud expects as much. Everyone is going to die anyway so there's no reason to risk your life for anyone else. The newly-formed alliance continues through the forest, Aqua leading and Olette warily watching Cloud as she walks behind.

Yuna still lays on the ground at the edge of the clearing, bleeding fatally and losing conciousness. She feels someone begin to drag her into the woods but she's too weak to fight back. She passes out. Aeris begins applying herbs to the wounds. Using the blunt end of a dagger she had scrounged up after the Cornucopia battle cleared out, the young woman mashes other herbs into a powder. She mixes them into a canister of water. Kneeling down beside Yuna, she props the fellow tribute up almost into a sitting position. Then, Aeris tilts the unconcious woman's head back and dumps the solution down her throat little by little. Once it's gone, Aeris sets Yuna back down, covers her in leaves and moss to camoflauge her, and heads off to look for food.

Snow trudges through the woods empty-handed. There hasn't been a cannon shot since the Cornucopia brawl. This is going to be a long Hunger Games. Only one dead and it's halfway through the first day. Snow begins to wonder what he's going to do for food and water. He needs them soon. As he walks aimlessly through the forest, he stumbles upon a hole in the ground that appears to lead to some sort of cave. He makes a gash through the nearest tree with a sharp rock from the ground, in case he needs to find the spot again later. Then he tucks the rock into his pocket and continues on. The bruises from where Jecht beat him begin to swell and ache. Snow tries to ignore them.

He finds a downward slope where a girl is sitting, partly hidden by a tree trunk. She has a loaf of bread in her hands. Snow recognizes her as Xion, the tribute from 3. He immediately takes out the rock from earlier and aims for her head. With a grunt, he lobs it full-force. Xion instinctually whips around and crouches down at the noise. the stone barely soars over her and tumbles down the incline. Xion leaps up and grabs her bow. Snow charges and is upon her in seconds. He swings a fist out, which she nimbly ducks under. As his momentum and the slope carry him past her, Xion loads an arrow into the bow and pulls it back. She's not experienced with a bow in any way, but she couldn't get anything else from the supplies. She aims as best she can and Snow turns to find an arrow trained at his face. Xion lets it fly but it goes off course and misses her target completely.

Snow takes the opportunity and rushes past Xion to where she was sitting, snagging the bread off the ground. Xion drops the bow and runs at him with an arrow in her hand. She jabs it forward. Snow tries to dodge but it skims his arm. He keeps running anyway but Xion leaps in his path, stabbing the arrow forward again. Snow is forced to halt and stumble backward to avoid being injured. He drops the bread in the process and Xion snatches it. Before Snow can retalitate, voices are heard in the distance. They're the voices of the Careers, the tributes from Districts 1 and 2. They're approaching fast.

Snow quickly tells Xion, "Look, I'll protect you if I can have half of that bread."

She considers it, then stares suspiciously. "I have a weapon. You don't."

"I know somewhere to hide," the man explains rapidly. Xion's mind races. He could be bluffing, but then again, she doesn't have much choice. On her own, she'll be killed off for sure. The Careers are nearly upon them.

"Alright," she says, scooping up her supplies and running after him. The two of them crash through the trees, dashing toward the secret hiding spot.

"I hear someone up ahead!" Riku's voice calls in the distance.

"C'mon!" Lightning yells. A parade of footsteps explodes behind Snow and Xion. The duo frantically pick up the pace. As the Careers catch up, Snow spots the mark on the tree.

"Here it is! Get down!" The young man leaps into the concealed entrance of the hidey-hole. Xion dives in right behind. It's only a matter of seconds before Riku and the others are standing in the area around the den. Snow and Xion remain absolutely silent as they peer through the foilage at the entrance.

Lulu groans. "Lost them again. This is all just a wild goose chase. We haven't caught a single tribute that we've chased after." Snow clenches his fingers uneasily, remembering his narrow escape from the ruthless woman and her partner, Riku.

"No, they can't have gone too far," Lightning says as she steps right in front of the hiding spot. Snow and Xion instinctually draw back away from her. There's a click. The two tributes' heads snap toward the noise. Xion has bumped the back wall of the cavern and a row of dartguns has slid out of the rocky soil. It's loaded with countless sharp, barbed darts.

"A Capitol trap! Run!" hisses Snow. They both explode out of their hiding places. The darts fire at light speed. The Careers yelp in surprise as the tributes barrel past them for the woods. Most of the darts miss or land at the Careers' feet, but Lightning was closest to the trap. A dart stabs into the back of her calf. She cringes and loses all sense of balance, tumbling to the ground. Her allies watch in horror was her muscles seize up and she's defenseless to do anything. Lulu tries to figure out what's happening, but within half a minute, the District 2 tribute is completely paralyzed and her eyes are open but glazed over. The cannon immediately fires.

Lulu shakes her head. "There's no pulse."

"What was that?" demands Jecht, still slightly in shock.

Lulu pulls the dart out and examines it. "Some sort of poison or toxin. It rapidly spread as soon as it entered her body. Seems like a trap set by the Capitol."

"And it was hiding right under our noses," Riku growls. "Along with those sneaky tributes." He takes out his club and grips it tightly, bloodlust in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Well, I think i'm gonna cut the days in half actually. They're gonna get way too long otherwise. so there's the first part of day one. btw, the tributes who died are all announced at the end of the day, just so ya know. Hope you like it so far! Lemme know how i'm doing. I try to keep it interesting.<p> 


End file.
